Klaus Jäger
Standartenführer '''Klaus Jäger '''is a Panther Tank commander serving in the 12th SS Panzer Division fighting on the Eastern Front. In 1941 Klaus first served in a Panzer III Ausf. J in the 11th Panzer Division. In combat with the Pz III, he knocked out 1 enemy tank as well as his own. His Crew was knocked out during that battle by a T-34 commanded by Nikolay Lvushkin. In 1944 Klaus is sent to a concentration camp by Heinrich Himmler to recruit a tank crew that will be used for target practice for the 12th SS Panzer Division Hitlerjugend. Upon recognizing Nikolay, he gets his interpreter Anya, to convince Nikolay to take up Jäger's proposal. Jäger wants to use Nikolay as a pawn in war games that his own tank crews can use for target practice. Late Klaus gives a presentation to members of the German high command including General Heinz Guderian, however, the crew of the new T-34/85 find live ammo shells and attempt to kill Klaus and Guderian by firing at the the observation tower before escaping the camp. After disappointing Guderian, Klaus takes a recon plane to find the tank and finds fresh tracks in the mud. Himself and Hauptsturmführer Thielicke track down the tank to the city of Annaberg. After Jäger has lost the other three Panthers and the death of Thielicke, and both sides tanks have been damaged. Both Jäger and Nikolay emerge from their tanks and Jäger throws down his glove, inviting Nikolay to a duel. Both tanks move to outside of the town and face off over a narrow bridge leading to an aqueduct. Jäger fires one shot at the T-34 front, but the shell does not penetrate due to the spare tracks added to the frontal armor, and be begins lining a second shot up at the T-34-85's tracks, while Nikolay aims for the weakest spot on the Panther: the driver's vision port. Both shots hit their intended targets and two tanks crash into each other. The Panther is left hanging dangerously over the aqueduct and Jäger emerges just as Nikolay clambers out of his tank. Jäger shouts for Nikolay to shoot him but Nikolay offers his foe mercy. He offers Jäger his hand and the German seems to accept it, but instead shakes his hand in respect before releasing it. Seconds later, he plunges to his death with his tank into the river. Awards * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves * Iron Cross 1st Class * Iron Cross 2nd Class * Wound Badge (Gold) * Panzer Assault Badge (Silver) Notes * On his SS uniform he has white Waffenfabre for infantry instead of pink for panzer. Gallery klausjager.PNG Jager.PNG klausjagerheer.PNG jagerandwolff.PNG|Klaus and Wolff HeinrichKlausHeinz.PNG|Himmler, Jäger and Guderian. kj.PNG Thielickeandklaus.PNG|Klaus and Thielicke klausandthielicke.PNG ssofficers.PNG Thielickeandjager.PNG jagerwounded.PNG Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus Jäger, Klaus